


Mistletoe

by sloppymouth



Category: Actor RPF, Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Feelings, Feels, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:40:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21930508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloppymouth/pseuds/sloppymouth
Summary: Merry Christmas!
Relationships: Dan Levy & Noah Reid, Dan Levy/Noah Reid
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Rpf equals fiction.

Noah watched as Dan stood under the mistletoe. The one lone piece of mistletoe in this whole fucking apartment and Dan was standing underneath it, making eyes at _him_. 

Noah had been on the piano all night, I mean, he loved it but he didn't quite like being so far away from Dan for so long. They weren't out as a couple, although he was sure people had their suspicions. He could make being close to Dan look organic if he wasn't the entertainment for the night. 

Dan was happily chatting away with one of their mutual friends, he was very sly about letting his gaze fall to Noah. He even managed to look up at the mistletoe, wet his goddamn beautiful lips and shoot a glance at Noah. Fucking tease. Noah nodded at Dan and then sat back at the piano, if there was one thing Dan couldn't resist it was a singing Noah, eat your heart out Levy. 

*** 

Another brief intermission later Noah sipped on his beer, unable to find Dan in the sea of people he sat back toward the piano, gearing up for more caroling. Suddenly there was a person sitting very close to him on the bench, no doubt one of his buddies. 

_"Mmm, it's pretty unfair how sexy you are doing this, it's hard for me to keep my hands off you,"_ a very familiar voice whispered into Noah's ear, sending a wave of excitement down his body. 

Dan pivoted so that he was also facing the piano, side of his body flush with Noah's. He brought his hand to Noah's thigh, squeezed gently and let his fingers graze dangerously close to Noah's dick. 

_Really **hard** ,"_ Dan emphasized that last word biting his lower lip and flashing that ridiculous sideways smirk at Noah, _"missed me under the mistletoe, you owe me."_

Noah didn't respond, he felt his face flush as Dan walked away. _Such a fucking flirt,_ Noah thought to himself palming the bulge in his pants. 

*** 

The evening was winding down and people were slowly leaving, Noah wasn't glued to the piano anymore so he made a point of making Dan very aware of his presence. In the course of the night he'd unbuttoned his shirt down to the point that drove Dan crazy, his hair was wild and curly, also a favorite of Dan's. 

This time Noah stood under the mistletoe, he caught Dan's eyes from across the room and leaned against the door frame, smug and daring. He watched Dan cock his eyebrow, knowing exactly what he was thinking. And with that Noah turned around and walked out of the room and toward the back of his apartment to his study. This was a dangerous game but one he felt he had no choice but to play. 

He heard the soft footsteps behind him, felt the presence of a man near him, smelled the alcohol from his breath as he turned and Dan was _right there,_ quickly shutting the door behind him. 

_"You know what they say about closed doors at a party?"_ Noah growled as he pushed into Dan, trapping him between the door and his own vibrating body. 

Dan stared wide-eyed at Noah, _"no, what do they say, Mr. Reid?"_ he let his lips ghost Noah's, daring the other man to make the first move. 

Noah went for Dan's neck instead, he leaned in and sucked lightly at his favorite spot under Dan's strong jawline, letting his tongue explore the smooth skin there. He desperately wanted to leave a mark, sometimes Dan would let him...

_"You are so sexy,"_ Noah breathed into Dan's skin between soft kisses and licks, his hands sliding over the smooth fabric of Dan's sweater until he slipped under the hem and let his fingers tangle into the hair on his stomach. Noah loved Dan's stomach. 

Dan's head rolled back to grant Noah more access to his neck, he really didn't care if Noah marked him up, he liked the reminder. His dick strained against his pants and Noah's thigh as he reveled in the feeling of Noah's weight pressing against him, grounding him. 

_"People will probably start wondering about the closed door and the fact the host is missing,"_ Noah said, making no move to stop what he was doing, still running his hand across Dan's stomach and occasionally dipping below his waistband. He went too much of his life not enjoying the pleasures of being with a man, he needed to make up for lost time. 

_"Guess we better get back out there then, hmm?"_ Dan asked also making no move to lose contact of Noah's lips and hands on his body. 

Noah removed his lips from Dan's neck and moved to his mouth, kissing his lover softly. _"Only a little longer and I can,"_ his hand moving from Dan's stomach to his erection, he gripped and gave it a long stroke, _"touch you like I want."_ And with that he took a step back, hating to be apart but thinking about how good it was going to be. 

***

More mingling. More alcohol. Noah was feel _very_ good which also equalled _very_ horny and that was a problem because he'd already been _very_ horny. He scanned the room once more for Dan and lo and behold, found him _underneath the mistletoe._ Dan was engaged in conversation, unaware that Noah was staring. 

Noah would never get over just how attractive Daniel Levy was. He took care of himself, his body was a ten, even if Dan wouldn't admit it. He thought he was too _thick_ in a couple of places, but those happened to be Noah's favorite places. Dan's hair was always perfect, even when it was "messy." Don't even mention his smile. I mean, let's be honest, it was a devilish smirk accented by perfect, full lips. Liquid brown eyes set underneath the most expressive eyebrows in existence, also, sexy as fuck.

He'd been so deep in thought he hadn't realized Dan was actually saying goodbye to the last of the party-goers. 

_"Noah, we're out! Thanks for everything, epic, as always!"_ his friend Michael and Miles yelled from across the room. 

_"Bye you crazy kids,"_ Noah replied with his goofiest grin and and humble Canadian half-wave. 

And finally, they were alone. 

_"I think this might be an appropriate time for you to finally kiss me under the mistletoe,"_ Dan shot him that goddamn sideways smirk. 

Noah was on his feet and over to Dan almost before he'd finished his sentence. He reached out and firmly gripped Dan by the back of his neck, pulling him in for a kiss. 

_"I want to fuck you,"_ Noah whispered into Dan's ear as he led him to his room. 

Pushing Dan by his chest to urge him to sit on the bed, Noah stood in front of him and started to unbutton his shirt. He made slow work of it, watching Dan watch him. Next was the pants and shoes. Dan's full attention was on Noah's every move. 

_"Your turn,"_ Noah said, _"here, I'll help_ he continued tugging on Dan's sweater, lifting it up and over his head. Noah ran his hand from Dan's neck, down his chest, over his stomach and to the clasp of his pants. He unzipped the fabric currently restricting Dan's hard cock, brushing his fingers over it as he went. Dan's pants pooled to the floor and he stepped out of them. 

_"I'm ready for your cock, Noah,"_ Dan said as he dropped his underwear, grabbed the bottle of lube on the nightstand and scooted back on the bed so his ass was on the edge. Lubing his hand Dan then dipped two fingers into his hole, scissoring them immediately, in desperate need of Noah inside him. 

_"Fuck, you look so good like that,"_ Noah said lubing his hand, _"love watching you get ready for me,"_ he stroked himself as he watched Dan add another finger, _"I'm so fucking hard for you, Dan."_

_"You should fuck me now,"_ Dan whined pulling his fingers out for Noah. 

Noah slicked his cock one last time and then let his head tease Dan's hole, dipping it in and back out almost immediately. He listened to Dan gasp below him at the loss and then pushed his legs so he could leverage himself on the back of his thighs, Noah slowly pushed his length into Dan, always pleasantly surprised at how tight Dan was. He watched Dan's face, eyebrows scrunched, biting his bottom lip, feeling every inch of Noah entering him. 

Dan clutched at the sheets as Noah slowly rocked into him, he watched Dan's leaking dick bounce up and down with each thrust. 

_"Noah..harder..."_ Dan moaned. Dan moaning was a surefire way of getting Noah dangerously close. 

_"Baby I'm close, touch yourself, I wanna make you come,"_ Noah picked up his pace, pushing down on Dan's thighs to get a better angle. Slamming into Dan he watched him expertly stroke himself at the same pace. 

_"Come with me baby,"_ Dan crooned, Noah could read his telltale signs, he knew Dan was close. 

Dan calling him baby _always_ did it for him though. Noah came deep inside Dan and Dan came into his hand, spilling over his fists and shooting onto his chest. Both men panting, breathless and satisfied, eyes locked, they smiled at each other.

_A Merry Christmas indeed._


End file.
